


Help! I need somebody....

by CaptainDean13



Series: Help! I need somebody... Fics [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ...Uh a lot of hurt steve..., Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Sam Wilson, Curses, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Clint, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Tony Stark, Human Experimentation, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mates, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Tony Stark, Probably a ton I am forgetting..., Soul Bond, Soulmates, Sub Steve Rogers, Time Travel, Torture, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDean13/pseuds/CaptainDean13
Summary: Descriptions of (and snippets from) five of the fics I am working on.I have gotten so tangled up in multiple stories that I am not sure which to focus on and finish, so I figured - ask the people!Hopefully someone takes an interest.Idea with most feedback will be the one I focus on right now (although I will almost certainly get to all of them)





	1. FIC 1: AVENGERS GET SENT BACK IN TIME

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Yeah none of these are titled yet. I actually put a fair amount of work into finding a song that really fits the piece (tone, lyrics, etc) for the title. I have some ideas but for now I am just putting my working titles.
> 
> Each chapter is a fic.

Well the title sums it up in a nutshell - the main premise of this story is that the Avengers get sent back in time to WWII where they run into the Howling Commandos... complete with Bucky and Steve. Little hard to explain that away, especially when you are trying to keep some major secrets. Secrets like how you ended up in the future, why the hell Bucky is now a scary (reformed) assassin with a metal arm, that you are married to your friend's son, that they are about to lose you and Bucky for good (to their knowledge). 

This story is stony, post winter-soldier with a mostly reformed Bucky, blatantly ignores Civil War (oops). 

So far it is ~13,000 words and it still has a ways to go (not sure how much but the story keeps pulling me along :) ) 

Excerpt:

_The sound thickens, tightens, swirls into greater and greater thrums that have cause Steve to cry out in pain and then..._

_Silence._

_The sharp shift causes Steve to sway slightly, but he cautiously pulls his and James's hands off his ears. The noise is gone, but in its place is a sound Steve was positive he would never hear again._

_"What the hell?"_

_"Dum Dum?" Steve asks incredulously as his head snaps to the side where he heard the voice._

_Standing in a ring around a small campfire off to his right are the Howling Commandos, including younger versions of him and Bucky. They look like they all just jumped to their feet, and are debating whether to shoot at the people who suddenly appeared at the edge of their camp. It is Steve’s question that has them hesitating._

_Steve reaches up and pulls his cowl down so they can see his face unhampered. “Look, I don’t have any idea what is going on but can we agree not to shoot one another for the time being?” The question is directed both at the Commandos and at James, who he can see out of the corner of his eye has a gun in his flesh hand. The Commandos look back at their Steve for his orders and he slowly nods. “Let’s see if we can figure this out. If that really is me somehow I would rather not kill me.”_

_The Commandos relax slightly at his words and lower their weapons. James waits until they do and then slips his gun back into his holster. Before anything else happens, Steve wants to see who all is with him. With a raised eyebrow, he turns his back to the Commandos, ignoring James’s displeased growl, and looks to see if any of the other Avengers ended up coming with. Turns out all of them did, and they are standing behind him with their weapons held loosely. That would probably explain the Commandos’ reaction, not that seeing a clone of your commander appearing from thin air wouldn’t be enough._

 

 

**UPDATE**

**[IT'S FINISHED!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10043447/chapters/22381013) **


	2. FIC 2 THOUGHT STEVE WAS A BETA

This story is my foray into the world of A/B/O. Everyone thinks that Steve is a beta, but after the Winter Soldier debacle it quickly becomes evident that not only is he not a beta, he is mated. Mating in this world involves a soul bond type of situation, and I will try to stay away from some of the common dub-con issues that can pop up with this type of fic.

This fic is Stucky, told in alternating pov, set immediately post Winter Soldier and once again ignores Civil War.

So far it is ~6000 words with a fair amount to go as well (this one may end up being more of a series - I could see a lot of tangents in this world).

Excerpt:

_"I think – I think whatever they did to him, however they… programmed him, it’s fucking with the bond. I don’t know how to explain. It is like a dull, throbbing ache, like – “_

_“Like the gap from a missing tooth you can’t stop probing. Or a bruise you keep pressing. If you leave it alone it recedes to a dull pain but if you don’t it is sharp, demanding. And yet you can’t stop.” Natasha finishes. Steve meets her gaze with shock and she watches as his eyes move to Clint with new understanding._

_**God the week Loki had Clint was the worst of my entire life. I could barely function through the pain. Steve has been living like this for YEARS. And if Steve and Barnes’s bond was enhanced by the serum as well then…** “How are you still sane?” Natasha asks, hearing the horror in her own voice. _

_“Sometimes I am not sure I am.” He answers, frighteningly honest._

** UPDATE **

The [first chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12663426/chapters/28863462) is posted!!


	3. FIC 3 INJURIES

This story involves the bad guy of the week cursing Steve after the Avengers insult him. The curse is fairly straightforward - Steve will have to relieve every injury he has received in his life... one right after the other. 

This one is Stucky as well, in some vague and ill defined future time where the avengers are all together and not fighting. 

Currently its at ~2000 words and is maybe half done? No promises, sometimes I think I am almost done and there is another 1000 words lurking nearby...

Excerpt:

_“The sooner we catch him, the faster we can go back to more interesting things.” Steve continued._

_Tony’s flippant “Aye, Aye, Captain” was nearly drowned out by the indignant shriek the sorcerer gave._

_“Am I boring you Captain? Let’s see how interesting you find this!” He started chanting in a language Steve had never heard. The sorcerer finished with a flourish and the Avengers all paused to see if anything happened._

_When nothing did, Tony snorted and yelled “Looks like you’ve lost your mojo! You are going to have to try a little harder to distract us.”_

_“Mojo?” Bucky asked Steve over their private line._

_“Not a clue, Buck.” Steve replied, then suddenly staggered backward as something hit him in the face. Blinking and shaking his head, Steve looked around and saw nothing._

_The sorcerer cackled. “You think my curse is lacking do you, Mr. Stark? Let’s see how lacking you find it when you are trying to keep your Captain alive!” This time the hit was to Steve’s stomach, hard enough to double him over. Before he had time to recover, another hit to the face sent Steve sprawling._


	4. FIC 4 BDSM AU

This story is my foray into the world of doms and subs. This is one of those biologically linked worlds where everyone is either a dom, a sub, or a neutral. There are different levels/intensities/ranks/what have you to both doms and subs. In addition, compatible dom/sub pairs can 'bond'. In this one (kinda like the ABO one) Steve is hiding his designation - because the world is not always kind to subs, especially not subs in charge. Besides, his bonded dom fell over seventy years ago and he can't handle the thought of someone trying to replace him....

Yep, it's Stucky again. This one is also alternating pov and set not long after Winter Soldier.

At this point it is sitting around 4000 words. Not even gonna pretend like I know how much more this one will take, but I am leaning toward another series (keep it short...I mean short _er_ and then build in new fics later.

Excerpt:

_Bucky, in a rare moment of control, had shown up at the Avenger Tower two weeks ago and turned himself in. Steve had only been allowed to see him once._

_Through a one way mirror._

_For 20 minutes._

_The forces that be had determined that until Bucky was in control more often than the Winter Soldier, contact would be limited to a therapist and the medical team assigned to him._

_Steve’s argument that seeing him would possibly help bring Bucky to the fore was vehemently rejected, on the grounds that the last time the two of them had met Steve had nearly died._

_Steve’s counter that he had **not** , in fact, died because clearly Bucky knew him was pointedly ignored. _

_Steve had not yet worked up the courage - or desperation - to use his last argument. The one that would almost guarantee him access to Bucky but at the cost everything he had: his reputation, his standing in SHIELD and more importantly his status as leader of the Avengers._

_One simple hidden truth that could destroy everything he had built in the future and yet bring back the thing that meant the most to him._

** UPDATE **

The [second chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12663756/chapters/28864182) is posted!!


	5. FIC 5 GOVERNMENT OWNS STEVE

Ok so this one needs a bit more work than the others. Mostly because I got into it and started to hate it and realized that the reason I hated it was because I had started it as Stucky and realized it actually really wanted to be Stony. Oops. So I am having to go back and re work it, but I like it thus far. 

It was actually inspired by two wonderful fics:

[This one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2256933) and [this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/433634)

Basically I loved the idea of heartsdesires456's story, but in my head it went a lot darker than her lovely, entertaining story. Then I read Zelos's fic and went 'oh yep this is definitely what Ross would want to do to Steve', and well.... this happened.

Like I said, this one is converting to Stony and is set in some nebulous who knows when time where Bucky is at the tower but like every one is happy.

The corrected part is ~1500 words. I don't want to put what the other word count was cause its gonna veer off that storyline. 

Excerpt:

_“Steve,” Coulson began, with the air of a man about to do something he wished desperately he could avoid. “Do you remember all of the paperwork you signed before Project Rebirth?”_

_Steve blinked, clearly caught off-guard by the question. “Of course.” He answered. “There was a lot of it. Waivers for all the health risks and dangers of the procedure, nondisclosures for everything, contracts for service, and…” Steve trailed off as the blood began draining from his face. “No.” He whispers._

_Bucky closes his eyes and begins to pray for the first time in a long time._

_“What?” Tony asks, levity gone._

_“Steve also signed this.” Coulson said, pulling a stack of photocopied pages from his file and tossing them onto the table next to Tony. The genius grabbed the stack and started scanning the pages, brown eyes racing over the lines. His feet hit the floor with a thump as he abruptly straightened. Standing, Tony began to pace back and forth, muttering to himself._

_Tired of waiting, Clint snapped, “What the hell is it?”_

_Stopping dead in his tracks, Tony turned horrified eyes on Steve as he replied, “It’s a waiver of rights. It means… well in simplest terms it means that Steve is property of the US Army.”_

_“Proper….Are you saying he is a fucking slave?!”_

_“More like an indentured servant.” Coulson was the one who answered. “There are a series of … conditions that must be met before the waiver is void. Which is where our problem now lies. Someone got ahold of this and some other documentation during the fall of SHIELD. They are arguing that the conditions have not been met and demanding that we turn Steve over into their custody so that Clause 5.2 can be completed.”_

_Bucky closed his eyes as his stomach dropped. He snapped them open again when he felt Steve start to crumple next to him. Papers went flying as Tony vaulted the couch to catch him. Steve collapsed into Tony, clinging and shaking as his breath took on a harsh panicked note._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if anyone will actually care enough to respond - but I hope so!!
> 
> I will keep this up and link back to this once the completed fics are posted (ie if any of the fics catch your interest - once I finish them you will be able to find them here).
> 
> I am on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captaindean13) :)


End file.
